Mein Engel
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Esto es tuyo, por ti pude ser feliz, mi querido angel. Advertencia: M-preg, levi muy uke y EreRi


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que uso no me pertecen al Hajime Isayama!**

**Este es un regalo para mi amiga secreta, KatherineCV del grupo Rivaille uke**

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero mejora tarde que nunac espero que te guste aunque esta muy romanticon, solo pude hacer un one-shot. Lo hice con mucho amorsh ^^**

* * *

MEIN ENGEL

Dos cuerpos se encontraban acostados en la cama, Eren se levantó con cuidado para poder vestirse, se moría de ganas de despertar su amado Levi con un beso de buenos días como siempre pero, si lograba hacerlo se metería en muchos problemas.

-Lo siento Heichou, pero solo será esta mañana, te lo seguro…- lo miro con mucho amor y lo cubrió mejor, ya que era diciembre y las mañanas eran muy frías.

Se levantó y se acomodó su uniforme de la milicia, no se colocó las botas ya que haría ruido, así que salió descalzo de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que él había ingresado a la Legión de Reconocimiento, estaba muy a gusto ahí, como siempre lo supuso desde que era un niño ya que siempre quiso estar cerca de Levi, de su muy adorado Levi, de solo pensarlo le llenaba de regocijo el recordar que solo lo veía de lejos soñando con querer estar cerca de el y ahora ellos eran pareja además que se amaban

_Nos amamos… ha pasado mucho, pasamos muchas cosas, los conflictos porque yo soy mitad titán…_

-**Eres una bestia, una simple existencia que debería vivir con los suyos!**

**-Muere, ¡no sirves!**

**-¡Sal de los muros! **

**\- ¡Monstruo!**

**\- ¡Monstruo! ¡Muere!**

_**Cállense, quiero que se callen esas voces… ayuda…**_

_**Ayuda…**_

**-Oi, mocoso…**

_**Que alguien las calle…**_

_**-**_**Mocoso de mierda…**

_**No quiero estar solo… está muy oscuro**_

_**-**_** ¡Eren!**

…

**-¡Levi Heichou!- se enderezo ya que se encontraba en mitad del mercado de la ciudad, se había quedado estático al escuchar como hablaban de el al pasar.**

**Que no te importe…- Levanto la mirada y lo miro un poco sonrojado (en ese momento ya le había comenzado a gustar)- sigue caminando que no quiero seguir esperándote, en un momento sintió que sus manos se tocaron por efímeros segundos y se sonrojo aún más.**

**E-está bien… Heichou…- sonrió un poco y miro su mano que aun a sentía cálida- Gracias- susurro**

**¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Eren?**

**Levanto el rostro y le sonrió con un leve sonrojo- ¡Muchas gracias Heichou!- ese gesto sorprendió al mayor y al instante voltio la cara para evitar que el menor viera su sonrojo, ese mocoso podía ser algunas veces un poco lindo.**

_Su amado Levi, siempre lo estuvo reconfortando, lo defendió muchas veces para luego volverse pareja, su primera vez… nunca olvidaría su primera vez…_

_**-esto…d-de verdad ¿está seguro?**_

_**\- Que si Eren, me estás haciendo…esperar ya… mucho tiempo…- dijo mientras se podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla.**_

_**Eren estaba muy conmocionado y excitado; para que negarlo, era un pinche puberto de 16 años y que el hombre que tanto ama desde hace años le diga que tengan relaciones, era mucho…**_

_**\- Heichou… ¿s-sabe que yo soy virgen no? Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto… y tengo miedo de hacerle daño… no sé si podré hacerlo y… - se calló ya que sentía que su miembro le dolía por su propia erección.**_

_**Eso dices pero ya estas duro…- Levi aun seguía sonrojado pero él era el mayor y no tenía que ponerse nervioso como un inexperto, aunque si lo era…**_

_**-¡que no lo estoy!- lo grito muy fuerte y se tapó con ambas manos su entrepierna, suponiendo que así disimularía su estado.**_

_**-Eres un chillón**_

_**-¡No lo soy!**_

_**-Mierda ¡que te calles!- El mayor se levantó un poco de la cama que se encontraba en sótano y lo beso, la fuerza que uso hizo que el caiga encima de él, se separó un poco de él…- ahora si…**_

_**\- ¿he-heichou?- El mayo se acomodó encima y se sentó en su regazo, desabotonándose la delicada camisa, Eren se quedó embelesado viendo como la piel blanquecina de su pareja se hacía notar poco a poco.**_

_**-¡No te quedes viéndome!-el mayor se sonrojo, pero aun así se notaba algo ¿enojado?- ¡que te quites tu también la ropa maldito!**_

_**Su amadísimo capitán Levi lo estaba desvistiendo en tiempo record ni se dio cuenta que ya tenía la cabeza de su pareja entre sus piernas, hasta que sintió algo húmedo rozando su miembro ya excitado.**_

_**-¿¡Levi!?**_

_Ahora que lo piensa… su primera vez no fue tan romántico como lo había planeado, después de todo al final el término siendo sometido por Levi…_

-¿Eren?- volteo al escuchar una voz, oculto lo que tenía en sus manos creyendo que era su pareja pero respiro aliviado al ver a Armin, que como siempre se levantaba primero que el resto.

-Armin, no hagas ruido…

-Que hac… -cayo al entender la presencia de su amigo desde tan tempranas horas, por lo que solo le sonrió con comprensión- ok entendí, ¿te ayudo?- al notar que Eren ocultaba algo y estaba en la cocina, lo que planeaba el ojiverde, el ultimo solo asintió y le explico su plan.

Al poco rato sintió la presencia del resto de los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, se fijó de la hora y se comenzó a preocupar, faltaba muy pocos minutos para que Levi se levantara.

Arreglo lo último que tenía que acomodar en la bandeja de comida y corrió hacia la habitación en la que compartían ambos, aunque en realidad era de Levi. Se asomó en la puerta y pudo visualizar a Levi aun dormido, se tranquilizó al ver que aún tenía tiempo así que se acercó lentamente a Levi.

_Mi querido Heichou… le tenia preparada esta sopresa desde hace mucho…, hoy que es 25 de diciembre…_

Eren saco de una pequeña caja, un anillo dorado, que luego lo coloco en uno de los dedos de su amante, a un costado acomoda la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. Sonrió al ver que se levantaba poco a poco.

Heichou… feliz Navidad

Levi se levantó y miro su mano con sorpresa con ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Y feliz cumpleaños

Levi se levantó con cuidado, Eren lo ayudo y sonrió al ver el vientre de su amado.

-Feliz Navidad… Eren- sonrió, como muy pocas veces lo hace y acaricio su vientre con mucho amor y miro la incrustación en el anillo

_ICH LIEBE DICH, MEIN NGEL_


End file.
